Sonic and the Babylon Overlanders
by PixTV
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends must stop a long lost legendary race of humans who have been holding mobians prisoner at a nearby campsite.
1. A Long Time Ago

**_A Long Time Ago_**

_It has been known that the human race divided into two different species ever since the Gene bombs struck the planet now called Mobius. The humans and the overlanders._

_But among them was a different race of humans that came not too long after, more powerful than the overlanders and the pure humans combined. These were known as Babylon Overlanders._

_Babylon Overlanders were actually an advanced race of humans, unlike the regular overlanders, they possess the distinctive five fingers like their human counterparts. But their abilities are almost similar to that of powerful mobians, as that specialty came from a genetic mutation which was highly hereditary._

_It is unclear to how the Babylon Overlanders got their powers, but it was said that the first of his kind received it the day the Astral Babylon spaceship crashed landed on Mobius. (Which is how they got their name) Since then that man passed it down to all his descendants creating a whole new race._

_If an ordinary human or overlander had relations with a Babylon Overlander, it would only sire more Babylonians instead of hybrids. And if a woman conceives a child from a Bablyon Overlander, she becomes one herself gaining such powers from her unborn baby, and eventually passes it down to the rest of her offspring. A human can also become Babylonian through blood transfusion._

_But there was one thing that separated them from the rest of the human race._

_**They had the ability to control Chaos Energy.** With it, they can overpower even the strongest of mobians. It is from their genetic make-up that they can be able to attract and repel Chaos Energy at will, whether it be positive or negative, especially from the body of a live mobian, which is just what they were best known for._

_Babylon Overlanders were once often welcomed by mobians, as priests, healers and executioners because of their Chaos manipulating abilities._

_Executioners were hired to drain Chaos energy from convicted criminals, or perform a more deadly method called the 'Chaos Burst' where they cause Chaos energy to scatter, destroying every vein in their victim's body causing their skin to turn purple and their eyes to turn fully red and bleed out._

_Priests and healers acted as Miracle workers, using the Chaos energy they receive from the convicted to the recently deceased to give warriors more strength to fight in battle and to restore strength to the sick. But their jobs worked only with Mobians, for these humans cannot absorb Chaos energy for their own, as it can die from within them._

_But one day... They disappeared._

_It was said that the mobians began to fear the Bablyon Overlanders when they discovered there shocking potential and had to put a stop to it. So they hired Babylonian Birds, the only mobians immune to their abilities to hunt them down. A great number of lives have been lost as the Babylon Overlanders were hunted to the brink of extinction._

_According to legends, the Last of the two Overlanders opened a gateway to another Dimension where they escaped the wrath of the Babylonians, and it was there that they rebuild their entire race as their descendants lived carefree for all times._

_But it is unknown whether the last of their kind survived into another world or not, since then none were ever seen again and the once proud race of Babylon Overlanders were erased from history._


	2. Skip to a Few Thousand Years

_**A few Thousand Years Later**_

It was a Winter's evening, a newlywed human couple were enjoying each other's company and having the time of their lives. The newlyweds were named Jake and Maude Nagune.

_Jake Nagune was a modest man with honey blond hair and light green eyes. Earlier in his life before he met Maude, there was another woman in his life, he described her as the greatest Ballerina who ever lived. She was beautiful, with her long red and blond highlight hair and blue eye's that sparkled like sapphires. She was known for being a great dancer and the most graceful. As a Ballerina she was always light at her feet, never missing a step and made twirls faster than any other Ballet Dancer. He never knew how she became so good, but it was her talent that made him fall in love._

_She and Jake spend time together, even though Ballet Dancers were forbidden to date, so they kept their relationship a secret. They would often sneak off and go places, exploring certain parts of the city, indeed had they have so much fun together. Those were the happiest times in there lives._  
_But alas, it was not to be._

_One day, Jake received a message from the Ballerina, that she had found someone else and they ran away together. This left him crushed, broken hearted for the whole month. He just could understand what had happened between them and why she would leave him after all they had together he thought they made the perfect couple... perhaps, he was wrong._

_He met Maude at a coffee shop the other day. She was a brunette with deep green eyes. He told her about the great dancer that he fell in love with and how she dumped him for another man. Maude took pity on him explaining how she too got out of a bad relationship and the two started dating after that little conversation. They got married about a year later._

Then just as they were about to cross the city street, they stopped to see a woman holding a bundle in her arms wrapped in a pink knit blanket. Jake recognized that woman as his former lover the Ballerina. When the street light changed to 'Walk', she crossed the street toward the couple and handed the bundle to Jake. Not once did she say a word, but Jake noticed she had a dead expression on her face, and somehow knew what she was feeling. The moment she gave him the bundle, she turned around as Jake cried for her to wait but she ran off never to be seen again.

There came a pause at that moment, until Jake felt movement from the little pink bundle in his arms. It was a baby, barely a month old, he noticed it had the same hair color as its mother but it's eyes were closed so he couldn't see what color they are. Jake knew that the child couldn't really be his since they broke up a year and a half ago. So he assumed the man that she left him for got her pregnant and broke her heart.

He discovered a note left with the child, there it said:

_Dear Jake._

_I'm so sorry if I ever hurt you, but I wanted you to know, that I now know how you feel. It is because of this that I can never dance again. We have known each other for a long time, and I can never forget the magical times we've spent together... which is why I'm counting on you to take care of my dear little Paige for me._

Since the break-up, he hated her for abandoning him without giving a reason, but now took pity on her, now that she knows the pain she felt, but worse... left with a constant reminder of both their heartbreak.

"Who was that woman?" Maude asked. Jake stared blankly down the street where his former lover disappeared to, but said softly. "Someone I once knew." Jake felt the baby squirming as it began to cry, so Maude took the child and rocked it back to sleep. But the situation still left her a little confused. "Whoever she was, why would she leave her baby girl to us?" But Jake smiled seeing how his wife cradled the baby and gently held her by the shoulders. "Maybe it's because she knew we would make great parents someday." The two stared into each other's eyes in a moment then looking back on the child. "I gotta admit, she is beautiful... what was her name again?" " Her name... is Paige... Paige Nagune."


	3. The Chase Begins

_**16 years later**_

On the evening where the sun reached beyond the horizon of the red sky and tall mountains covered in dense green forests. Beneath the forest were three mobians. A Goose, a Platypus, and a Bear were running for their dear lives from something unknown.  
They soon jumped into the shrubs where they remained hidden until they were sure the coast was clear.

The white Goose was the only female in the group, having long ginger red hair as so it looks to be, wearing a pink black trim camisole with matching indigo trousers and black high tops to go with her fingerless gloves, somewhat like a skateboarder (helmet and safety pads not included).

The light brown Platypus had on a red bandanna wrapped around his forehead. He wore a dirty white graphic T-shirt and muddy sneakers.

The blue Bear wore hardly anything in particular, aside from the belt, boots and wrist band, all black.

It was clear based on their condition that they've been on the run for awhile now.  
"Please, let's just turn back." the Platypus said. "No!" the Goose hissed. " We've gone too far to turn back now, besides... somebody has to make it through and come back with help."  
"But you know we don't stand a chance against those _beings_ out there." the Bear hissed arguably. "Hey, isn't that what I'm here for?"  
"But even if we could bring back more help, what chance would they have against _them?_"  
"Then mind telling me what would be the point of going back to living in fear under _their_ watchful eyes and letting them do as they please with us? No chance at that, not again!" As she was about to get up, the Platypus grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back down. "But no mobian has ever faced those Demons before and lived to tell about it." But the redheaded Goose just stared at him annoyingly dumbfounded. "Just watch me." she said. "Trust me, stay by my side, and we'll make it through." She had finished before continuing on their journey.

From above the trees, something was watching them, and they knew it for sure.  
The three mobians were then startled by an unnatural noise most would be unfamiliar with. "What was that?" the Platypus panicked. But they've heard these noises often enough to know who they belonged to. "They're still here." the Bear said bluntly. "Then let's keep moving." the Goose told them. As they traveled deeper and deeper into the woods, the noises they heard grew louder and more frequent, even as they noticed movement from among the plants and trees. Platypus held onto the Bear close and began to tremble in fear over their frightening surroundings, but the Goose stood her ground knowing what little choice they may have to face what they call 'Demons'. At a last ditch effort she cried out! **"I know you're here! Come out and face me you ****_cowards!_****"**

At that moment, the Bear was suddenly dragged into the thick vegetation unable to move. The Goose and Platypus could hear his blood curdling screams behind the shaking shrubs until they saw a flash of light then the screaming had stopped. When all became silent, the Goose and Platypus burst through the heavy shrubs where they saw their buddy Bear lying on the ground, the only motion they could see was his faint breathing.  
"They've done it... They took it from him!" The Goose whimpered looking on in horror as did the Platypus. "What are we gonna do?" He pleaded kneeling to the Bear's body, until she grabbed him by the shoulders forcing him to get up and press on." "No, we can't leave him!"  
"There's nothing we can do for him now, come on!"

And so the Goose and Platypus accelerate in speed knowing that whatever was after them weren't too far behind. The Platypus tried to keep up, but he was already losing breath. He had just lost sight of the Goose the moment he stopped to catch his breath. Big mistake.

He heard her screaming and he knew that those Demons have gotten to her. He followed the source of her cries, until he found her holding onto a thick tree root as she was being pulled into the thick bushes just as it happened to the Bear, but from earlier, the Bear couldn't move when he got dragged in, he didn't even claw at the dirt. So unlike the Bear, the Goose kept a tight grip on the root with all her might. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" The Platypus cried and he grabbed both her wrists, but the Goose would not let go of the root. "No don't, they'll eat you alive, just save yourself and run!" "But you said you can-" "Don't worry about me, I'll catch up with you, I promise!" She yelled before the root finally gave way. She screamed as she got dragged into the thick vegetation.

The Platypus did as she told him to and made a mad dash for his dear life. As he ran, he could still hear the sound of the Goose's screams and then another sound he assumed made by those Demons that took her and the Bear. But still he kept on running not once looking back, until there he saw a light at the end of the woods. He immediately turned to that direction hoping that once he reaches it, he'd be home free.  
However, before he could make it to the end of the forest, he was stopped by a being that hung upside down from a tree. The Platypus knew it was one of the Demons but couldn't get a clear view to what it looks like for the sun had already gone down.

"Survival of the fittest!" The Demon snarled before lunging its hand at the Platypus. In his view, everything flashed to a blue light before fading to black.


End file.
